


Jisung's Rice

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [7]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Jisung's home-cooked meals bring all the boys to the yard.





	Jisung's Rice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one was badly affected by any of the hurricanes or earthquakes. I'm still waiting to hear from family so everyone stay strong! :) In the meantime, please enjoy this drabble that I hope makes you smile at least once ^^

The front door slammed open and Hyungseob’s bowl clattered to the table. Daniel jumped up from doing his stretch on the floor. 

“What’s going on? Oh, hyung.” Daniel smiled at Sungwoon smitten. 

Sungwoon eyed Hyungseob and signaled for Daniel to tone it down. Daniel swiftly dropped his smile and gave Sungwoon a low thumbs-up.

“Jisung hyung made rice!” Sungwoon announced, throwing his hands in the air. 

“What’s the big deal?” Hyungseob questioned looking back and forth between Sungwoon and Daniel. 

“He only makes his special rice every few weeks and it’s never announced and its so good people get in line just to get a spoonful. We gotta go now!” Daniel turned Sungwoon around and pushed him out the door.

They ran down the hall then down the stairs where Sungwoon had to shake off Daniel’s hand when the taller tried to reach for it.

“How long since it’s been ready?” Daniel asked opening the front door to Sungwoon’s dorm.

“I think he probably just finished. I don’t know. He sent me a picture of that frilly apron he always wears when he makes it and I flew over to your place to tell you.” They were stomping up the stairs to the second floor. 

“Wait.” Daniel stopped him on the landing between both floors. “You thought about me?” He closed in on Sungwoon, bunny teeth smile on display; Sungwoon took a step back.

“Yeah, well if I didn’t you’d complain so,” His sentence drifted off as Daniel placed his hands on Sungwoon’s hips and leaned closer to his lips. Without thinking, Sungwoon closed his eyes and raised his face to meet Daniel’s. The warm breath he felt on his lips woke him from his trance.

“Whoa, wait! The rice!” He pushed Daniel’s chest.

“Oh!” Daniel yelled, coming back to his senses. They ran the rest of the way to Sungwoon’s dorm room. The scent from Jisung’s creation wafted down the hall and they saw the line of people waiting in front of the door. 

Sungwoon cleared his throat arrogantly and walked past everyone with Daniel in tow smiling apologetically and bowing to the glaring students. 

“Benefits of being the roommate.” Sungwoon smirked as he unlocked the door. 

“Finally! I thought you’d never get here.” Jisung huffed as he scooped rice into paper bowls and placed them on the counter. 

Jaehwan slipped Minhyun a ten thousand won bill. Sungwoon sent them a questioning look. 

“Jaehwan bet that you wouldn’t make it in time because the hordes of people outside wouldn’t see you and would trample you.” Sungwoon gave Jaehwan a snarky, sarcastic smile. “I bet that you would make it.” Minhyun glanced at Sungwoon’s guest. “And you would bring Daniel.” He added smugly. Sungwoon’s face dropped and Daniel’s cheeks colored.

“Hyung, pass us the damn rice already.” Sungwoon said as he slammed himself into a seat. Daniel high fived Minhyun and Jaehwan in greeting before sitting down next to him. 

“Alright, here we go. Bon appétit, baby!” Jisung sang with a flourish placing two bowls in front of them. “Eat in peace before I feed the starving nation outside. By the way, that was oddly nice of you to pick up Daniel before coming here, Sungwoon,” Jisung said, taking a mouthful of rice. 

Daniel leaned across Sungwoon, reaching for a napkin. “Yeah. _Real_ nice of him.” Sungwoon could hear the smirk in Daniel’s voice as he whispered under his breath for only he to hear. 

Sungwoon grabbed Daniel’s inner thigh dangerously close to his goods and muttered, “Enough.” 

Daniel returned to his rice, eyes blown, body rigid. “This is really good, Jisung hyung!” He shoveled rice into his mouth avoiding making eye contact with anyone. 

“Did you add something new this time, hyung?” Minhyun asked.

Jisung stuck his nose in the air. “Why, yes I did. I’m glad you noticed.” 

“It tastes like,” Daniel took another bite as he thought. “Kimchi?”

“Bingo! You can’t go wrong with kimchi. Besides, these people would eat anything I make.” 

“I know I would.” Daniel said, inhaling another spoonful. “It reminds me of my mom’s cooking.” 

“Well Sungwoon hyung you know what that means.” Jaehwan pointed his spoon at him. “Jisung hyung has to teach you his recipe so you can make it for Daniel on your one-month anniversary.” 

Sungwoon choked and sprayed rice all over the table, grains hitting Minhyun and Jisung and falling into Daniel’s bowl. Daniel positioned a water bottle in front of Sungwoon’s lips but he pushed it away harshly realizing how much more domestic it would look if he accepted the water. 

“That would be nice, but we’re not dating.” Sungwoon missed the secret glances his 3 roommates gave each other when Daniel denied their relationship status. 

Thankfully, someone knocked on the door at that moment and asked if the rice was ready. Jisung politely told him that he was handling family matters and they needed to wait another five minutes. They didn’t touch upon the subject again, finishing their bowls with mild conversation instead.

“Okay. You two are the chosen ones. You’ll be helping me feed the masses.” Jisung declared, clearing everyone’s bowls from the table. “And you two,” Jisung pointed at Sungwoon and Daniel. “Are free to go. Enjoy your night!” He added a wink and Sungwoon had no fight left in him so he just grinned tiredly and shook his head.

“Thank you, hyung. Good luck!” Daniel saluted the room with a smile. 

When the door opened cheers were heard, but when they saw who emerged they groaned. Sungwoon smirked as he walked passed the line again.

“The rice is extra good today. May the odds be ever in your favor.” 

“Aw screw you, Sungwoon, you bastard!” 

Sungwoon cackled and put his hand on the small of Daniel’s back leading him to the stairs. 

Only when they were outside did the situation hit Sungwoon again. He licked his lips and peeked up at Daniel whose gaze was fixed on the trees in the distance. 

“Hey.” Daniel looked at him. “We’re alright, right?” 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Daniel gave him an amused smile.

“No reason.” Sungwoon answered slyly. 

“What are we doing now?” 

“We? I know _I_ have to watch my show.”

“You mean _we_ have to watch _our_ show.” Daniel put on his best announcer voice. “Will Dongman and Aera finally realize their feelings for each other?! Stay tuned to find out.” 

Sungwoon laughed. “You’ve been repeating that line for ages.”

“Well, have Dongman and Aera realized their feelings for each other yet?? No! So until they do, you better get used to it, babe.” 

“Babe?” Sungwoon raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. But babe in a platonic way, you know?” He slung his arm around Sungwoon’s shoulders and held him a tiny bit closer.

“Sure.” And because Sungwoon was in a pretty good mood that afternoon he let Daniel keep his arm around his shoulders the entire walk back to Daniel’s dorm. 

In a platonic way, you know?


End file.
